


Introductory

by Cerdic519



Series: Austentatious [1]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future and the past, and how the Supernatural story really began, leading into a Destiel Pride and Prejudice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Stories

New Athens, Mars: 18th September 2289

"Papa, please can we have a story before we go to sleep. Please?"

Three pairs of eyes turned imploringly on Ionel, who huffed a laugh.

"And what story would you like tonight, then?" he asked, carefully folding his dark gray wings behind him as he leaned against the door frame. 

"It's September 18th", Iain said quickly. "Can you tell us the story of how the angels came back to humanity?"

"Yay! The Cas-and-Dean story!" Marcus cheered. Stephen nodded in agreement.

"That's far too long a story for tonight", came a deep voice, and their omega papa appeared behind Ionel, wrapping his arms carefully around the angel. "Besides, your father and I would rather be off doing other things....."

"Euw!" It was clearly a well-practiced chorus. 

""You could tell us a bit tonight, and carry on the rest tomorrow and the rest of the week", Marcus said. "Besides, Ste got bullied in school again today, though his teacher stepped in."

Mark sighed.

"Axel again, I suppose", he said. "That boy is still stuck in the last century."

"So can we have the story, then?" Iain asked. "Please?"

Ionel laughed, and reached back to ruffle his mate's curly hair. "All right", he said, grinning. "At least I won't have to get a book for this one. Everyone knows the story of Cas-and-Dean, and how some thoughtless human nearly threw away everything...."

"Hey!" his husband protested. All three boys laughed, and Ionel wrapped one wing around the human.

"It all started when the angels - I can't pronounce their original name without spitting, so don't ask me - came back to the Solar System, and found that the beings there had evolved to a point where they might be ready to really amount to something. Of course, not everyone agreed with that thought, so their leader, a scruffy little man called Chuck, came up with The Plan...."


	2. The Plan

Longbourn, England, Earth: 18th September 1777

It takes a lot to make an angel tremble. But Castiel definitely felt nervous right now. It was just fortunate Chuck had grown out of that magnificent throne and glowing crown stage, and the two of them were now sat in a cosy library that was doing at least something to ease his nerves.

“You'll have heard about the task I set Gabriel”, Chuck said, absently sipping a glass of beer.

Castiel nodded. Who hadn't? Two Earth years ago – time in Heaven was very different - his brother had been set the task of finding a human who could fall in love with him. He would have to do it not just once but twice, as he would have to woo the man's reincarnation as well, after a couple of hundred years or so, and all whilst the archangel was disguised as a human, with none any of his powers. Not an easy task to do even once, and whilst Castiel was in favor of angels walking among humans, he had breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been him that was chosen. He was after all a minor clerk in the Great Scheme of Things, his only real responsibility being to take care of a certain day of the week which, obligingly, usually turned up most times between Wednesday and Friday. Except for when humans messed with the calendar, but that was humanity for you.

“It will take Gabriel much effort to win his soul mate”, his Father said. “He is.... a difficult character.” 

Castiel suppressed a smile, as his Father continued. 

“But as an archangel, he is the one everyone expects me to entrust with such a task.”

“Of course, Father.” 

“Which is where you come in.”

Castiel suddenly had a very bad feeling.

“What do you want me to do, Father?” he asked obediently.

“Many of your brothers do not believe humans are capable of coping with angels, even if they are disguised like Gabriel will be”, his Father said sharply. “If Gabriel succeeds, even though he has no powers whilst on Earth, your brothers will still claim that it was because he is an archangel. I want you to prove them wrong.”

“Me, Father?”

His Father looked sharply at him.

“You were always destined for great things, Castiel”, he said, and his voice was now much more gentle. “Gabriel's soul mate has a dear friend, so close to him that he will be reincarnated alongside him as his brother in a couple of hundred years' time. He is a good man, but his protectiveness towards his friend will cause.. problems for Gabriel. I have looked for that man's ideal partner, and I have found him.”

“Who is it, Father?”

“You.”

The angel paled.

“You wish me to be mated with a human?” he said incredulously. “Father, even my brothers think I am.... well, different. And every time I manifest, they say I look like I've been dragged through a black hole!”

Even Supreme Beings cannot prevent themselves from occasionally pausing at inopportune moments,

“This man will love you for what you are, not what you look like”, his Father said, not quite quickly enough. “But during your time on Earth, he will cause you considerable pain. I wish I could spare you that, Castiel, but through it all he will love you. The two of you will establish a profound bond between yourselves, and in the end he will prove himself worthy of your love.”

“But am I worthy of his?” Castiel asked.

His Father stood up.

“If he cannot see that you are worthy of his love, then he does not deserve to have you”, he said firmly. “Should both you and Gabriel succeed, you may bring your charges to Heaven for the time before their reincarnations, which should be around a hundred and twenty years or so, Earth time. If you both succeed a second time, our people will have to accept that angels and humans can co-exist.

Castiel bowed his head

“I shall do my best, Father.”

“There is something else”, his Father said. “I have not divulged your part in this to anyone, but you know as well as I do how Heaven works. Someone is sure to blab. There are those who are strongly opposed to the idea of going among humans. Some of them may try to stop you, though I think none will suspect the first time, at least. This is a hard task, Castiel, and for the first time, you will have no powers to aid you. But if you succeed, the angels will once more walk among the humans, and humanity will be guided to a new Golden Age.”

“I shall do my best, Father”, Castiel said, whilst secretly trying not to think he had next to no chance of success. Him, Castiel, so far down the angel rankings he didn't even have a title, mating with a human? Had his Father been overdoing the beer again?”

“Only one, and that was two hours ago”, his Father said airily. “Be brave, be bold, and be careful, Castiel. I know that I can trust you.”

“I shall do my best, Father.”

“You always do, Castiel. You are quite unique, you know. I chose you not just because you are a perfect match, but also because I feel only you can do this. You have so much love to give, and your soul mate will know that, though it may take him a while to accept it. Go now, and serve me well.”

Castiel bowed, and left.

+~+~+

His Father was stark, staring mad!

That was the only possible explanation. How could he, a scruffy backroom angel of unprepossessing appearance, win the love of someone once, let alone twice? He unfolded the piece of paper he had been given and read it:

'Name: Castiel Bennet  
Date of Birth: 18th September 1777  
Earth Father: Charles Bennet ('writer')  
Earth Mother: Rebecca Bennet (housewife)  
Siblings: Gabriel Bennet, born March 8th 1775, died March 8th 1775 (note: place currently taken by GABRIEL); there will be five more children, three of whom will survive to adulthood.  
Location: Longbourn, Hertfordshire, England  
The original Castiel Bennet will die at birth, like his elder sibling, and he replaced instantly with the angel CASTIEL. The angel must leave all his powers in Heaven, and will not recall anything until returning here at the end of his task. The task is deemed complete if CASTIEL dies whilst still married to his soul mate.'

Castiel sighed, then stepped onto the launch pad, braced his overly large wings, and concentrated hard....


End file.
